Alyssa Prime
Alyssa "Lyssa" Prime '''(The Indomitable/The Temporal Maiden) is an assassin that is hired by Absolution, and the most revered assassin in the world. She is revered for having never lost a single fight, even managing to effectively kill Alexander Willman (who was brought back to life), and battling Rue Yagami to a tie, making her Rue's only opponent he has not beaten. Personality Lyssa is quiet and composed, mostly showing indifference to events around her. She is extremely confident in herself. She only speaks to get her point across. Because of her confidence, she will refuse to back down from any challenge, and will not stop until any contract she has is terminated. Powers and Abilities Lyssa is extremely powerful in close range, having trained in martial arts along with her knowledge of vital pressure points, combined with her insane speed and Time Leap, she is able to, in theory, defeat anyone almost instantly. There are only a handful of people even capable of lasting longer than one second against Lyssa, and only because they have the abilities necessary to counteract her Time Leap, or they have the durability to withstand her initial assault. Sacrenite Power '''Time Leap: Lyssa has the power to skip ahead into the very near future, one second being her limit, although she is able to go further with extreme effort. Using this power in tandem with her immense speed, she is able to attack or defend before her opponents even know or see what happens to them, leaving them virtually defenseless to her assault. With this power, she is usually able to finish almost every single one of her fights in one second. Awakening Temporal Disturbance: Lyssa is able to manipulate the perception of time of herself or her victims. * Temporal Lock: '''After striking her opponents enough times after continual use of Time Leap, she can slow down her opponent's perception of time. They will see things slower than they are actually occurring, and after repeated strikes, time will almost completely stop for them, she is technically capable of trapping people in this sensation for the rest of their life, as 100 years will transpire in what they perceive as only a second. * '''Bullet Time: Lyssa is able to accelerate her perception of time around herself or others she touches, giving her improved reaction speed, which allows her to process what is too fast for the normal human eye to track. Essentially the opposite effect of Temporal Lock. Afterimage Creation: By using her Time Leap, Lyssa is able to make an afterimage of herself in the previous time. '''Immense Speed and Reflexes: '''Lyssa's speed is among the highest of all superhumans, which combined with her Time Leap, makes her possibly the most dangerous combatant of them all. Even without her time leap, her base speed is still enough to keep up with Celestial Body Ayane. Abilities '''Master Assassin: '''Lyssa knows where and how to strike the most vital points in the body. Even though she isn't physically that much stronger than an average woman, she is capable of killing almost anyone in one blow before they ever knew what hit them. She is also capable of incapacitating people without killing. '''Expert Tactician: '''Lyssa is a very capable tactician, as she is often leading Absolution in Kaiser's absence, and she has the same amount of power in the organization that Kaiser does. Category:Characters Category:Absolution Category:The Five Gods